Horrendous Horrible Horror Haunts The New Heroine Love Interest
Horrendous Horrible Horror Haunts The New Heroine Love Interest is the sixteenth episode of season nine and the two hundred twenty-fourth episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When a hot girl needs help with solving a mystery as she turns to Christopher desperately and forlornly as she promises to give him anything and do anything he wants desperately as he agrees to it as she gets him dressed fancily as she says he can keep the outfit as a horrendous ghost holding an enormous battle ax in his hands pops out of an ancient evil and diabolical mirror known in his legendary spiritual book of ancient and rare goblins and ghouls and phantasms as the mirror of mass terror, as it chases them around! Plot The episode begins with Christopher training with Jasper as Christopher is seen using the art of the silent fist by also avoiding her every attempted swing in his general direction Characters * Christopher * Madison * Jasper * Sonic * Searra * Daniel * Giselle * Gale * Holly * Kelsey (In Video) * Robin (Pictured) * William (Mentioned by) * Stanford (Mentioned by) * Jean (Pictured) * Joan (Pictured) * Marley (Cameo) * Jackie (Debut; Love Interest) * Amelia (Debut) * Marty (Debut) * Jarvis (Debut) * Ghost of Gerald Herman Francis (Debut; Antagonist until the end) Locations * Mystery Mobile * Christopher's Room * Francis Mansion * Fancy Dressing Room * Mysterious Memory Room * Mansion Ballroom * Haunted Room of Horrors Objects * Mystery Mobile * Jackie's Car (Debut) * Christopher's Fancy Outfit (Debut) * Christopher's Phone * Legendary Spiritual Book of Rare and Ancient Goblins and Ghouls and Phantasms (Debut) * Jackie's Fancy Dress (Debut) * Mirror of Mass Terror (Debut) * Battle Ax (Debut) * Christopher's Golden Handmade Watch Songs * Ghost Chase * Christopher's Fancy Theme Song * Jackie's Guitar Solo Song * The Ghost Rises For Revenge Against The Francis Family * Running All Around * Defeating The Ghost of Jackie's Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather Gerald Herman Francis * The Christopher Jones Mystery Team Arrives For The Party * Christopher Jones Mysteries Opening Theme Song * Christopher Jones Mysteries Closing Theme Song Notes/Trivia * This episode is the debut episode of Jackie Francis. * This episode reveals that Christopher has a book titled Legendary Spiritual Book of Rare Ancient Goblins Ghouls and Phantasms. * This episode is the third time where Christopher's ghost seeing vision is used the first and second times were House Haunters and Defeating the Ghouls of the House respectively. * This episode is the first time a hot girl like Jackie desperately and forlornly asks Christopher for help with a ghost problem that's been haunting the mansion. * This is the first time Christopher defeats a ghost without violence of any kind and physical fighting to impress Jackie and her parents. * During the chase scene involving the ghost, Jackie, and Christopher when the ghost gets stuck in one of Christopher's handmade traps it stops the ghost until it breaks free from the trap's holding grip! * This episode is the debut episode of Jarvis, Jackie's butler. * This episode is the debut episode of Amelia. * This episode is the debut episode of Marty. * This episode is the first time where Jackie is seen in her car driving Christopher to her family's mansion as the songs on the radio are from Christopher's thirty albums from his band. * During the first seen before Christopher gets dressed the ghost looks like it is blending in with the wall itself but after he's dressed in his fancy attire the ghost doesn't appear until later in the episode only seen by Christopher. * The Ghost that is seen haunting the mansion is revealed to be Jackie's Relative. * This is the first time Christopher is seen wearing a fancy outfit given to him by Jackie. * Kelsey is seen pictured and in a video. * Jean is seen pictured on the wall of the living room. * Joan is also seen pictured on the wall of the living room. * Marley is seen in the headquarters but it is possible that Kelsey put her in charge of the headquarters while she was away. * Holly is seen in the mansion of the Francis Mansion. * Giselle is seen in the Thinking Room * Gale is seen in the Basement. * William is mentioned by Christopher. * Stanford is also mentioned by Christopher. Cultural References Quotes of the Episode "Please help me? I'm really desperate for your help, I'll do anything and I'll even give you anything you want." "I'll pay you $1000 dollars an hour for the whole mystery." "You can bring your team to the party." Absent Characters * William * Stanford * Rachel * Holly * Amanda * Amber * Amanda * Jessica * Janice Transcript To see the full transcript of Horrendous Horrible Horror Haunts The New Heroine Love Interest click here. Category:A-Z Category:Season Nine Episodes